It's Complicated
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly have a bit of a complicated relationship. Throw in a little Celia and you have lots of fun.
1. Chapter 1

It's Complicated

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

~Port Charles, Summer 1996~

Celia Quartermaine was having the worse day ever. It started out with her ex-husband harassing her in the parking lot, continued with artist block at her studio, and then wrapped up with her car breaking down. She walked through the penthouse door, unintentionally slamming it shut, and tossed her coat onto the back of the sofa.

"Holly?" she called out, making her way into the kitchen. She was hoping to find her roommate dishing up takeout. No such luck. She walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the penthouse stairs."Holly? Are you home?"

"I'm in the bedroom." Holly called back. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you alone?" she teased. "Robert's not up there, is he?"

"No." she answered, coming down the stairs. "Just me."

"Where's Robert been these past few weeks?" she asked. "I mean I know the two of you are taking it slow but I've only bumped into him in the hallway twice in the past two weeks."

"He's working on a case."

"I see." she replied. "Maybe he should take a little break and relax a bit."

Holly sat down on the sofa. "We had dinner together on Monday night."

"Today's Thursday." Celia was quick to point out.

"I know." she said. "I've been busy too with the Outback."

"Excuses, excuses." she said, sitting down beside her. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"I was going to." Holly told her. "But then I changed my mind. All these late nights recently have really worn me out."

"Then we'll just relax tonight." she said, getting up and heading over to the desk. "I'll order dinner and we can watch some crappy lifetime movies. It'll be fun."

"A lifetime move?" she questioned. "Don't you have enough drama in your own life?"

"Very funny." she smiled, flipping through the takeout menus "I'd rather not talk about Jimmy Lee. Or my day from hell. Chinese, Italian, Kelly's..."

"I could go for some pizza." Holly told her. "Supreme."

"You know I hate black olives."

"Pick them off."

"Ugh, alright" she sighed. "The things I do for you." she said, picking up the phone. "Just pizza, nothing else?"

"Just pizza." Holly said, reaching for the remote and switching it on. "Maybe you could swing by Kelly's though and pick up some chocolate chip cookies."

"I bet you've been through two dozen of those cookies this week alone."

"My daughter just left for college in Paris." she replied. "The cookies make me feel better."

"Ahh comfort foods." she sighed. "When Jimmy Lee and I split up I ate a half gallon of Ben and Jerry's every single night. I gained fourteen pounds." she recalled. "I hate men."

"Until the next one."

"There aren't many decent men in this town." Celia told her. "You got the last one."

Holly smiled. "Maybe." she said. "What about Mac? He's a good guy."

"I'll pass." she replied. "He's kinda...well..dull."

"Yeah, I know."

"Holly, did you and Mac ever..."

"No." she replied quickly. "Never an option."

"I see." Celia said. "I'll order the pizza and pick up the cookies first. The pizza should be ready by then."

"My keys are in my purse." she told her. "Don't hit anything with my car."

"What about Jimmy Lee?"

"Hmm." she sighed. "I'll make an exception."

The lifetime movie was boring them nearly to tears. Although it reminded them of things their own friends and neighbors had pulled in Port Charles. Backstabbing, cheating, home wrecking, unexpected pregnancies, cat fights. And until Robert returned a year ago, the local mob.

Celia reached for one of the chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. "When you and Robert get married you should have a huge wedding."

"Married?"

"Yes." she said, taking a bite of her cookie. "I assume the two of you will be getting married at some point in the near future."

"We're taking things slow, Celia." she reminded her. "Its taken us some time to work through our issues and we're in a really good place right now."

"Slow, huh?"

"Yes."

"I would think a baby would certainly accelerate the process a bit."

Holly arched her eyebrow. "A baby?" she asked. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Come on, Holly." Celia smiled. "I saw the pregnancy test in your purse."

"Oh, that." she said, turning her attention back to the television. "I haven't taken it yet."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

It's Complicated

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Celia turned off the television and turned her attention toward Holly. "Why haven't you taken it yet?" she asked. "Are you waiting on Robert?"

Holly turned sideways on the sofa so that she was facing Celia. "No." she replied. "I just haven't had a chance to take it yet."

"You can take it now."

"I don't want to take it now."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." she said. "I'll take it later."

Celia arched an eyebrow. "Later?" she questioned. "How long has it been in your purse?"

"Not long." she replied. "A few days maybe."

"A few days?" she repeated. "How can you stand the suspense? Don't you want to know?"

"Yes of course I want to know."

"I would be dying to find out." Celia told her. "I mean it's not even me and I'm dying to find out. Why don't you just take the test?"

"To satisfy your curiosity?"

"If nothing else." she laughed. "I mean what are you waiting on?"

"I'm a little scared." she admitted. "Robert and I have only been back together about six months now and it's kind of soon."

"But Holly the two of you were together for four years before." she pointed out. "It's not like you just met him."

"I know." she agreed. "It's a lot of things. Robin's just left for college and all the renovations at the Outback, and Robert and I haven't even talked about having children yet."

"You and Robert wanted to have children before."

"Yes." she replied. "But that was over ten years ago."

"So." Celia said. "What difference does that make? I know Robert and I know how much he loves being a father. I think he would be really happy, Holly. I think you're just scared to take the test because you're afraid it's going to be negative."

"Maybe." she said. "A little."

"You have to look at the silver lining of things." Celia told her. "If you're not pregnant and you're upset about it then at least you know that you want to have a baby with Robert. It's something that the two of you can talk about together."

Holly smiled. "I guess so."

"So are you going to take the test?" she asked. "Or are you going to wait for Robert before you take it?"

And it was just then that Robert appeared in the doorway. "Wait for me for what?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?"

Celia looked at Holly and then at Robert. "Oh, nothing." she breathed out. "Just a little girl talk that you wouldn't be interested in." she tried changing the subject. "Can I get you some pizza, Robert?"

"No thank you, Celia." he said, making his way over to the sofa. "I had some Chinese at the station. So what exactly wouldn't I be interested in? What are you taking, Holly?"

"Oh, Robert, it's nothing really." Celia told him. "I just had the day from hell that's all. Jimmy Lee is pretty much stalking me again..."

"Celia, it's okay." Holly interrupted her. " I think I might be...pregnant."

Robert was a little stunned. "Pregnant." he repeated. "You think so?"

Celia got up off the sofa. "Okay." she said. "I think this is my cue to excuse myself." she said, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to take a long, hot, bath and give the two of you some much needed privacy."

"Thank you, Celia." Holly said.

Holly reached out for Robert's hand and guided him to sit down on the sofa beside of her. " I know that this is a bit sudden." she said. "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"So you think you are?"

"I don't know." she replied, honestly. "I'm a little late."

"How late?"

"About two weeks." Holly told him. "I didn't realize it until a few days ago. That's when I bought the test."

"Two weeks?" he asked. He was getting his hopes up."That's pretty late, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So more than likely..." his hopes were continuing to climb.

"Doesn't always mean anything, Robert." she said, wanting to caution him. "Other than being late I don't have any other pregnancy symptoms."

"I guess there's only one way to find out." he said. "Where's the pregnancy test?"

"In my purse." Holly told him. "I've been putting off taking it."

"Well there's no time like the present." he said, getting up off the couch and retrieving the pregnancy test from her purse. "Will you take it now?" he said, handing the box to her. "Please."

Holly accepted the box and got up off the sofa. "Of course." she said, taking his hand and heading toward the stairs. "I'm really glad that you're here with me."

Robert stopped her mid step and pulled her toward him. "Always." he told her. "Whenever you need me I'll always be here for you no matter what." he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Holly pulled back a bit. "Thank you." she whispered. "Because I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't be." he told her. "What do you have to be scared about?"

She looked up at him. "That I'm not pregnant." she finally admitted. "And I didn't even realize until now how much I really want this."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. "We don't have to rush into anything."

"I'm sure." she replied. "I really want to have a baby with you."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

It's Complicated

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly could hear Robert pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor from the bathroom. His feet kind of shuffled against the carpet and she found it to be the most annoying sound ever. She knew that he was anxious, so was she, but now he was making her even more nervous. If that was even possible.

"Robert." she called out. "Please sit down."

"I can't." he told her, continuing to pace. "What's taking so long?"

"I can't go." she replied. "Your pacing right outside the bathroom door is driving me crazy."

"Run some water."

"Fine." she said."Maybe it will drown out the sound of your shoes scrapping against the carpet." she leaned over and turned on the water in the sink. She could still hear him. "Maybe you could pace over by the bed."

Robert stopped mid-pace. "Okay, I'm sorry." he said. "I'm going to go out onto the balcony."

"Thank you."

Less than two minutes later Holly found Robert sitting out on the balcony doing his best impression of calm and collective. He immediately rose to his feet. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." she sort of laugh. "And I thought I was nervous."

"Sorry." he found himself apologizing again. "I've never done this before."

Holly sat down in the chair beside him. "Well if it makes you feel better I wouldn't want to be waiting here with anyone but you."

Robert smiled, reaching for her hand. "I wouldn't either." he held her hand tightly. "I'm just glad I came in when I did or you might be sitting here right now with Celia. Think of what a hyper mess she would be."

She laughed, low and beautifully. "I don't know, Robert." she sighed. "I don't think I would have had the guts to do this without you."

"I know that in the beginning we said that we were going to take things slow." he said. "I think what we should have agreed on was taking things at a comfortable pace. I think that we were so worried about not moving too fast that we've been holding things back. You should have felt like you could have come to me the moment you thought that you might be pregnant."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"I appreciate that." he said. "But that's what relationships are about. Going through things together rather they're happy or sad or disappointing. I know everything about you Holly, I probably know more about you than you know yourself, so we should be open and honest with one another and not worry about all the small stuff."

"You're right." she agreed. "We've been moving relatively slowly in some areas more than others and it's silly. I just didn't want to rush into anything and I guess I didn't realize that rushing into something with you is impossible. You've always been the one, Robert, and nothing ever changed that, nothing ever will."

"So you're ready to take on the world with me, huh?"

"At least parenthood."

"Speaking of parenthood." he started. "How long do we have to wait on the test?"

"About five minutes." she replied. "Nervous?"

"Not so much anymore." he said, squeezing her hand. "You?"

"Not really."

"So if the test is positive we're going to celebrate." he said. "And if it's..." he couldn't bring himself to actually say the word. All positive thoughts.

"I guess we'll have to make love again and again and again until I'm pregnant." she told him. "Until _we_ are."

"I like the sound of that." he smiled. "Even if it's positive I think it would be a wonderful way to celebrate."

Holly couldn't help but laugh. He was oh so charming and always knew what to say in any delicate situation. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The moonlight illuminated her features perfectly. Long dark curly hair against soft alabaster skin. A striking contrast. And eyes so full of life that they practically danced. Robert was in absolute awe of her. "The moonlight makes you glow." he said, lost in her. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful that you look right now."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she said, leaning in to softly kiss his lips. "I do hope that you're over the name Mortimer though."

Robert laughed. "You and I will come up with a name together." he promised her, losing himself in her eyes. "Is this the part where I ask you to marry me?"

"Mmm...not yet." she replied. "After we get the results."

"I see." he said. "I wasn't exactly sure how it all went. Do you want to get married right away?" he asked her. "Do you just want to move in?"

"I really like living here with Celia." she told him. "When I was apartment hunting and the realtor showed me this place I knew it was the one. Maybe you and I could look at houses together and find one we like before we move."

"Why don't we just throw Celia out?" he laughed.

"Because I want a house with a big back yard."

"Fair enough." he said. "But you didn't answer my question about marriage."

"Well." she sighed. "Celia thinks that we should have a big wedding."

"A big wedding?" he asked. "How big?"

"The biggest this town has ever seen." she replied. "I'm perfectly happy with something small and intimate."

"We'll do whatever you want whenever you want." he told her. "I think five minutes is up."

"I think you're right."

Robert and Holly both made their way back into the bedroom and over to the bathroom. "Do you want to look?" he asked. "Or should I?"

"I'll look." she said, heading into the bathroom. She carefully picked the little white stick up off the vanity but suddenly she felt a wave of fear wash over her. "I can't do it." she said, holding the pregnancy test out to him. "You look. Two pink lines means positive."

He looked over at the test in her hand. "It's positive." he said, emotions flooding him. "You're pregnant."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

It's Complicated

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly placed the pregnancy test down on the edge of the dresser. She had been silent for several long moments. Robert was uncertain of her reaction, she hadn't said anything since he told her the test was positive. "Are you okay?" Robert finally asked.

"Yes." she said, turning around and smiling. "I'm sorry, Robert. It's just that...well I found myself speechless. This is such a life changing moment. I was just taking it all in."

"Hey there's no need to apologize." he assured her. "You're right it is a life changing moment and besides I don't really know what to say either that wouldn't sound cliche."

Holly laughed. "I think this is one of those rare instances where cliches are not only acceptable but encouraged."

Robert reached out for her, drawing her into his arms. "You have made me the happiest man alive." he smiled. "This is all I've ever wanted, Holly."

"Thank God for second chances." she said. "I must admit next to you showing up at the Outback last Halloween this is the most wonderful evening I've ever had. Until the baby's born that is."

"A baby." he breathed out. "We're going to have a beautiful baby." he smiled his most charming smile. "Is this the part where I ask you to marry me?"

"It would be." she replied. "But I would much rather you didn't."

"Oh really?" he arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I don't want to feel like you're only doing it to save what's left of my virtue."

Robert laughed. "Well now what?" he asked. "We can't have everyone in town thinking that we're not as moral and upstanding as they are."

"Then I guess we're going to have to have a shotgun wedding." she said. "Poor Celia her dreams of a large, lavish, wedding will be crushed."

"Poor, poor, Celia." he said. "We'll just have to find her another husband."

"Too many husbands is Celia's problem." she laughed. "Maybe we could just get her a cat."

"Ah, Celia the cat lady." he sighed. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"I think she needs to be on her own for a while." Holly said. "You and I, however, could use some alone time."

"We are alone."

"Celia's in the next room." she told him. "I mean alone time where we're the only two people for miles and miles."

"When I'm with you it's like we're the only two people for miles and miles." he said. "You just let everything else fade away."

"Are you trying to get out of taking me somewhere for the weekend?" Holly asked. "I thought that you would like to spend some quality time with me."

"I wouldn't dare." he said. "In fact I'll take you anywhere you would like to go. Just name the place and we'll take off tomorrow evening."

"I thought we could go to the Quartermaine's lakehouse upstate." she said. "We could take some time and just enjoy each other's company."

"It'll be like our first little family vacation." he smiled, his hands sliding down to her abdomen. "I can't believe that there's a little baby in there. You should make an appointment with Dr. Meadows."

"First thing in the morning." she promised him.

"I don't know if I can wait eight more months." he said. "That's a very long time."

"I'm sure it'll go by quickly."

"As soon as you get an appointment call me at the station and tell me." he said. "Because I want to go with you. We're going to do this together."

"Robert there's not going to be anything exciting at the first appointment." she told him. "And besides it'll be long and you'll get bored."

"I don't care." he replied. "I want to go with you."

"I thought you were working on an important case?"

"I am." he said. "But now nothing's more important than our baby."

"Our baby." she smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have a guess?" he asked. "Like mother's intuition?"

"Robert." she sighed. "I've known for all of five minutes."

"I think you've known longer than that." he said. "I think you had a gut feeling that the test was going to be positive. And probably before you even bought it."

"Maybe." she smiled. "But as for boy or girl I don't know. Ask me again in a few months."

"A few months?" he questioned. "By then the doctor will be able to tell us if it's a boy or a girl. And you do want to know, right?"

"Robert." she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Slow down, darling."

"I'm sorry, luv." he said. "I'm just so excited."

"I know." she smiled. "So am I but we need to take this one step at a time."

"Okay." he sighed. "Are you okay? Is there anything that I can get you? A glass of milk?"

"I'm going to pass on the milk."

"You should drink milk." he told her. "Milk's good for the baby."

"I don't really like milk, Robert, you know that."

"What if I put some chocolate in it?"

"Seriously?" she laughed. "Do I look like I'm five?"

"Not with that body." he smiled, mischievously, pulling her tighter against him. "I thought we were going to celebrate?"

"I would love to." she said, kissing his lips. "But don't you have to get back to the station?"

"Police work can wait."

"Wow." she said, pulling back a little. "I'm impressed, but you do have work to do and I don't want anything to delay us from leaving tomorrow."

"I see where you're going with this." he said. "We're going to celebrate all weekend."

"You catch on quickly."

"Okay." he agreed. "I assume we're keeping the baby news between us for right now?"

"For now." she said. "I am going to tell Celia though."

"That's fine." he replied. "Just make sure she doesn't tell everyone she knows."

Holly smiled. "I will."

"I love you." he said, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm going to buy you the most lavish diamond I can find. Maybe a big heart shaped one."

"Oh, Robert, that's a little tacky."

"Okay not heart shaped." he said. "I'm going to surprise you though."

"I'm sure you will."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

It's Complicated

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Celia sat on the end of her bed rubbing lotion on her freshly shaved legs. The hot bath made her feel better but a day at the spa would do wonders. She needed some time to relax. She needed for her ex-husband to leave town. She needed a new man. Someone sweet and kind and caring and most importantly someone who wouldn't cheat on her.

Holly knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Celia?"

"It's open." she replied, looking up at Holly. "So am I going to be an aunt?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Sometime around April."

"Oh, Holly, this is such wonderful news." she said. "I'm so happy for you and Robert."

"Thank you." she said, sitting down beside her. "Robert is even more excited than I am if that's possible."

"I knew he would be." Celia replied. "As soon as he got over his nervousness that is. You and I are going to have such a great time shopping for baby things."

"I'm thinking Manhattan." she said, seriously. "Then New York City." she thought out her plan. "And I want maternity clothes that don't look they're made from tents. But we still have some time before all that."

"Wedding planning?" she arched a perfect eyebrow. "Big and elaborate?"

"We're going to wait on the wedding."

"I know." she sighed. "The two of you don't want to rush things."

"And." Holly started. "We want to find a house first before any more big steps."

"I see." Celia pondered . "You want to put all your little duckies in a row."

"Exactly." she said. "So what about the Penthouse? Do you want to get another roommate or..."

"I'll just buy you out." she told her. "I love it here and I plan on staying for a while. So what are you and Robert going to do to celebrate?"

"We're going to the Quartermaine's lakehouse." Holly said. "No one's up there, right?"

"No." she replied. "Going for the weekend?"

"Yes." she answered. "I'd like to stay longer but Robert is working on a rather important case. Hopefully after he wraps it up we can take a longer trip."

"You should go to Barbados." she said. "I love sitting on the beach in Barbados sipping margarita's. of course you'll be sipping virgin drinks, but it would make a nice honeymoon."

"I highly doubt I'll want to sit on a beach in bikini pregnant." Holly said. "Especially if it's hot."

"Oh, that's right." she sighed. "You're a delicate little English rose that can't take the heat." she laughed. "Perhaps Robert can take you to London and you can watch it rain."

"It doesn't rain all the time."

"Too much for me." she said. "Have you thought of any baby names?"

"What?" she asked. "I haven't known an hour yet. It may take me the entire pregnancy to decide on a name that I like."

"I'm just going to throw out some suggestions." Celia told her. "How about Cecelia for a girl and Cecil for a boy?"

"And I'm assuming you like the middle names Grace and Grayson."

"Cecelia Grace is a wonderful name for a little girl."

"Yes." she agreed. "It is lovely but I think one Cecelia Grace is enough."

"Fine just name her Grace." she laughed. "Come on I'm your best friend in the entire world you should want to name your children after me."

" I'll think about it." she said. "I would like to incorporate my parents names though."

"I think that would be very nice." she said, softly not wanting to upset her friend. "Would you use them as first names or middle names?"

"I'm not sure." she replied. "My middle name is Catherine after my mother so maybe my daughter's first name could be Catherine. Kind of full circle."

"Catherine Grace sounds good."

Holly smiled. "We'll see." she said. "We're going to wait a while before we start telling people, but I think after my doctors appointment I am going to call Robin and tell her."

"Robin will be so excited." she said. "That will get her here for Christmas for sure."

"I hope so." she replied. "Until she finds a dashing young Frenchmen for a boyfriend. Then all bets are off."

"At some point you have to let go."

"I know." she said. "It's hard though."

"But now you have the opportunity to start from the very beginning." she reminded her. "And then you'll have another one after this one and then another after that one."

"Or maybe you can have one."

"No thank you." she said. "I'm not mother material. A fun auntie, yes, but not a mother."

"I think you have more maternal instincts than you know." Holly told her. "You may surprise yourself."

"I don't think so." she smiled. "How about I help you pack for your trip tomorrow." she suggested. "I do have wonderful fashion instincts."

"Okay." Holly agreed. "And when I get back from my trip you and I are going to spend an entire day at the spa."

"You've got yourself a deal."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

It's Complicated

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Celia placed her empty mug in the dishwasher and closed the door. The past few weeks Holly's hormones had been all over the place. Happy. Sad. Mad. Crying at the drop of a hat. She hoped that this phase of pregnancy would soon pass or at least Holly could move in with Robert. Hell she was ready to move in with Robert.

"Morning, Celia." Robert said. "Holly up?"

"I don't know." she almost whispered. "I've been avoiding her like the plague these past few days. She's on a roller coaster of emotions. I love Holly but there's only so much I can take, Robert."

He smiled. "Just be kind and supportive, Celia." he said. "I know it's hard sometimes."

"I'm trying Robert I really am." she replied. "How is house hunting going?"

"So far not good." he told her. "We're going to look at some more houses this afternoon."

"What about those new houses on Yale street?"

"We didn't like any of those." he said. "We're going to check out a house down from the Quartermaine's today. It has pool and a small guest house."

"The Carrington house?"

"Yes." he replied. "Holly said she was drawn to it. We'll see."

"I have everything lined up for the party this evening at the Outback." she told him. "Maybe once everyone knows about the pregnancy things will be a little smoother. Keeping it a secret these past few months hasn't been easy."

"I know." he sighed. "I've almost let it slip a couple of times. I just want to be able to celebrate with our family and friends and for Holly to have a good time tonight."

"Me too." she agreed. "Did you make a decision on the ring?"

"Not yet."

"Time is ticking." she told him. "How are you going to propose tonight without a ring?"

"I'm going to decide today." he replied. "At least I hope."

"Holly will love whichever ring you choose." she said. "Just go with your gut."

"Which one did you like best?"

"Both." she smiled. "But look I have to get over to the studio. I'll see you later, Robert."

"Bye, Celia."

Holly was standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom eyeing her reflection. Her clothes were getting tighter and she felt as though she was expanding but there was no baby bump as of yet. It was the first time in her life that she was ever excited about gaining weight. She pulled her robe back up and tied it loosely. Sixteen weeks down, Twenty four to go. Seemed like a lifetime away.

Robert knocked on the door softly before entering it. "Are you awake, luv?"

"Yes." she called out from the closet. "I'm just trying to find something to wear for tonight."

"I thought you and Celia were going shopping?"

"I haven't had time." she said, shuffling through clothes. "Besides I'm not really showing I'm just...filling out. Most of my clothes are tailored, especially my dresses."

He made his way over to the closet. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go shopping together." he suggested. "You can get a new dress and I can get a new shirt."

Holly continued to look over her wardrobe. "You hate shopping, Robert."

"I'll make an exception just this once." he smiled. "We can spend the whole day together. It'll be fun. We can shop and have some lunch. After we meet with the realtor maybe catch an early movie."

"I'd like that." she said, emerging from the closet with some clothes. "You're so good to me."

"I try." he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want you to have something special to wear tonight." he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I mean it's not everyday that we make such a big announcement."

"You really think that people haven't noticed?" she asked, crossing the room and putting her clothes down on the bed.

"No one has said anything." he replied. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"True." she sighed. "And I'm sure everyone will want to know when we're getting married."

"Well I have proposed several times." he said. "And every time I've been met with resistence."

"When have I ever turned you down?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "I would fly to the moon and marry you if that's what you wanted."

"I rather liked the idea of getting married outside in snowfall."

"And if there's no snow?"

"I'll have it man made and sprayed at us."

Holly laughed. "Okay."

Robert reached out for her, drawing her into his arms. "Okay?"

"Yes." she replied. "I want a December wedding."

"At least we've agreed on one thing." he asked, reaching for the belt of her robe. "How about a little rehearsal for our honeymoon?"

Holly arched an eyebrow. "We get a honeymoon?"

"A nice long honeymoon." he promised her. "Somewhere warm and exotic and then we can come home to our new house and start preparing for our baby."

"We've waited so long for this.

"I think it was well worth the wait."

"Very much so." she smiled. "You know when you asked me what I thought the sex of the baby was?"

"Yes."

"Well I've kind of had this feeling for a while..."

"And?"

"I think it's a boy." she told him. "I'm almost certain."

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "A boy?"

"Yes."

"Because I would be happy either way." he told her. "As long as it's healthy."

"I know." she replied. "And we're going to have a very happy and healthy bouncing baby boy."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

It's Complicated

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

The party had the Outback seemed to go on and on forever. Their friends were so excited that Robert and Holly had finally gotten back to this point in their lives. They were the ones that were always meant to be together, they were solid couple, one that other's admired. And now at two in the morning they were just glad to be home and heading for bed.

Holly entered the bedroom to the warm, soft glow of flickering candlelight. Robert was waiting for her in bed, leaning against the headboard. "What's taken you so long?" he asked. "I've been waiting forever."

"I needed a snack." she shut the bedroom door behind her. "What do you have planned here?"

"I just thought candlelight would be a nice touch." he said. "A perfect way to end a perfect evening. Well almost perfect."

She crawled into bed. "I don't know how it could get any more perfect, Robert."

"So you had a good time tonight?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Everyone was happy and excited and I think everyone else had a wonderful time too."

"You looked absolutely amazing in your new dress." he told her. "You lit up the entire room."

"I have been told that I give off a glow."

"That you do." he smiled. "And I have something for you that I think will make you glow even more."

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow. "What would that be."

Robert reached under the pillow and retrieved a small black box. "Celia and I searched high and low for the perfect ring." he said, taking the ring out of the box. "And I narrowed it down to two." he reached for her right hand. "I thought that you deserved the most beautiful ring in the entire world because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Holly blushed. Slightly. "Oh, my." she exhaled looking down at the ring. "That is exquisite." she admired it. "But Robert, it goes on the left hand you know that."

"I know." he said, sliding the ring down onto her finger on the right hand. "I told you I narrowed it down to two rings." he said, retrieving another small black box from under the pillow. He opened it to reveal another stunning diamond ring.

"And you want me to pick?"

"No." he removed the ring from the box and reached for her left hand. "I couldn't decide on one so I bought both. One for a wedding ring and one for our first born child."

"Oh, Robert." she breathed out. "You _really_ didn't have to do that."

"I did." he smiled. "The look on your face right now is absolutely amazing." he told her. "And worth every single penny. I love you so much and I want the entire world to know it."

"I'm sure I'll sparkle from ten miles away."

"I'm counting on it." he laughed. "Just wait until Celia finds out I bought both. She was practically bursting at the seams trying to keep the secret of one ring could you imagine two?"

"I can't believe she kept it to herself." Holly was rather proud of her friend. "Everyday is certainly a surprise with Celia."

"She's not the same selfish brat I remember her to be." he said. "She's really come into her own."

"I just hope one day she finds her knight in shining armor." Holly told him. "Although I think I might have the last good man in Port Charles."

"I could agree with that." his smile was priceless. Gorgeous. Sexy. The kind that could melt your heart and set you n fire at exactly the same time. "Care to continue our celebration?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Robert leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "A little of this." his lips pressed against the exposed porcelain of her neck. "A little of that." he moved forward, pushing her back against the bed with the threat of his weight. "And a whole lot of lovemaking."

"Sounds like we're in for a long weekend."

"Exactly." his lips moved to cover hers again. "And one with no interruptions."

Holly laughed. "Like that will ever happen."

"Ye of so little faith."

"It's not that I don't have faith." she said. "It's just that our track record isn't very good."

"Things are about to change."

"Yeah." she agreed. "With three o'clock feedings."

Robert's hand traveled down to the slight curve of her abdomen.. "It's different kind of interruption." he assured her. "A welcomed one."

"Then I think we should take advantage of this now."

"And we will." he promised.

And they did.

~Next Morning~

Holly was sitting on the sofa in her robe, flipping through the channels. Nothing but news and commercial's flooded the airwaves. It was almost eleven and she had sent Robert out for donuts over an hour ago. And apparently he was waiting for fresh backed ones. She stopped the channel on an old episode of Bewitched, losing herself in the illusion of it all. The opening and closing of the door pulled her out of her trance. Well at least partially.

"It's about time." she said. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

Celia hung up her purse and coat on the coatrack. "Lost?" she asked, a hint of fear filling her voice. "Why would you think that."

Holly attempted to tear her eyes away from the television. "Oh, I thought you were Robert."

"Sorry to disappoint." she said, the nervousness in her voice calming down. "What are you watching?"

"Uh, the old sitcom about the witch and her mortal husband."

"Bewitched." Celia sat down on the sofa beside her. "I loved that show when I was a little girl."

Holly looked over to see her friend in the dress from the previous evening. "You're just getting in."

"Yeah." she breathed out. "Where's Robert?"

"Getting donuts." she replied. "So where have you been?"

"Oh." she sighed. "No where, really."

"Well you weren't here." she pointed out. "So where were you? And please don't say with Jimmy Lee."

"I wasn't with Jimmy Lee."

Holly watched the show for several long moments. Long enough that Celia thought that the whole thing was going to be dropped. She was wrong. "So where did you go after the party?"

"To the studio."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Celia replied, focusing on the television. "Look at Endora's makeup. Maybe that's where Tiffany gets her makeup tips." she laughed. Holly was being very serious. She could tell by the silence. "That was funny, Holly."

"Were you there alone?"

She looked over at her friend. "Where?"

"At your studio."

"Oh." she breathed out. "Um, yeah. Of course."

"You liar." she laughed. "You and I both know that you wouldn't spend the night in that studio alone."

"And why not?"

"You think it's haunted." she pointed out. "So who were you with?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Holly shrugged. "Bewitched was much more interesting anyway." she turned her attention back on the show. "Eventually the truth will come out."

"God, I hope not." she said. "I just want to forget last night ever happened."

"I'm sorry, Celia." Holly said. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you." she replied. "Is there any of that cake left from last night?"

"A few slices."

"Great." she said, getting up. "I'm going to drown my sorrows in the one thing that's never let me down."

"There's french vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

"In the two things that have never let me down." she corrected herself. "Care to join me?"

"Robert's bringing me donuts."

Celia headed for the kitchen. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

A few minutes later Robert came in the door. "I know if took forever." he said. "But I have warm blueberry donuts that will hopefully take a little of the edge off your anger."

"I'm not angry." she smiled. "Just starving. What took so long?"

"I ran into Mac."

"He isn't at the Outback?"

"He was heading that way." he told her. "In the same clothes he had on last night."

"Well, well, things are looking up." she said. "You know that's funny because Celia just came home..." she put the pieces together. "Oh my, Robert."

"Celia and Mac?" he said. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Let's hope."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

It's Complicated

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating/: PG

It had been the slowest week in the entire history of his career and it was only Wednesday. Robert felt like he lived, slept, ate and breathed nothing but his current case. It was taking up all his office time and all his personal time. And it wasn't even that interesting of a case. Or maybe his home life was just much more interesting. He hadn't been able to see Holly since he left for work on Monday morning and she was still sleeping. He was hopping that noon would roll around rather quickly so that he could finally see her and take her out lunch.

The past few weeks had been hectic. Their realtor showed them over two dozen houses and yet none of them seemed to fit exactly what they, or Holly rather, was looking for. He was pretty much coming to the conclusion that he was going to have to have something built. And that could take a very long time. If only they could come up with some sort of compromise on the wish list without crushing Holly's dreams.

"Knock, knock." Holly said as she entered his office. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Robert practically leapt from his chair. "You're a very welcomed interruption." he greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. "The day has been dragging on."

"I feel like it's been forever since I've actually seen your face."

"Hearing my voice isn't the same?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "Not quite."

"Well I'm all yours for at least an hour." he told her, sliding his hands inside her open coat. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, sliding his hands over her rounded abdomen.

"A baby." Holly looked up at him slightly confused,, he had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Yeah, I know." he said, pushing her coat off of her shoulders to get a better look at her. "But when did you get so noticeably pregnant? I mean I know I've been working a lot but you weren't like this on Sunday."

"Oh." she replied. "I don't know, I just seemed to...pop out in the last few days."

"That's amazing." he smiled, continuing to run his hands over her stomach. "Any more movement?"

"A little." she told him. "Not strong enough for you to feel yet. Just give it a few more weeks. Hopefully by the next doctors appointment."

"That's right in ten days we get to see if you're right or wrong about the baby's sex."

"I'm right." she said confidently. "Baby boy Scorpio will be here on April the 12th."

"Isn't it rare for babies to come on their due date?"

"Yes." she replied. "But I have a feeling he's going to be right on time."

"We'll see." Robert smiled. "Now where would the two of you like to go for lunch?"

"Kelly's."

"Kelly's?"

"Yes." she replied. "They have the best hamburgers and fries in town."

"What about the Versailles room?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing." he said. "Kelly's is it."

~Kelly's~

"We really have to do something about our living arrangements." Robert was as delicate as he could be. "I know that you've got your heart set on this perfect house, but I don't think that it exists."

"We haven't been looking all that long." she said between bites. "I'm sure the perfect house is out there."

"I'm just afraid that we're not going to have everything ready before the baby is born." he told her.

"I see your point." Holly said. "It's just that I want to find the right house. I don't want to have to move ever again, I hate moving."

"The quicker we find a house the quicker we can get it ready for the baby." he told her "Do you think we can cut down on the wish list a bit?" he asked. "We can always add things to the house later. If you had to choose one of the houses that we've looked at which one would it be?"

She ate several more french fries. "The house on Carrington." she finally said. "Although I really liked the Tudor style house on Bennet street."

"That's a contender then?"

"I said I liked it." she replied. "I wasn't crazy about the kitchen and the fact that it didn't have much of a back yard. I want our children to be able to play outside."

"Wasn't there a vacant lot behind that house?"

"Yes."

"If we bought that lot too would there be enough yard?"

"I suppose." she replied. "But the kitchen looked like it was from the 60's."

"We can redo the kitchen." he said. "Other than the yard and the kitchen what didn't you like about it?"

"It just wasn't what I pictured."

"Well then." he breathed out. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." she replied. "Something different."

Robert felt as though he was getting absolutely no where with her. "Would you like to build something from the ground up?" he offered. "That way everything will be exactly the way you want it. I'm starting to believe that you don't want to live with me."

"Don't be ridiculous." she said. "I just want things to be perfect."

"I know." he replied. "Maybe if we could agree on one of the houses we've already looked at then we could spend time making the house perfect together."

"Hmm." she sighed. "I never thought of it like that. I think that's a very good idea."

"You do?"

"Yes?" she replied. "Why are you always so...frightened...of my answers."

"Well you haven't been the nicest person..."

"I know and I'm sorry." she apologized. "I'm not doing it on purpose"

"Of course you're not." he said. "And I understand that."

"Call the realtor and have her walk us through the house on Carrington and the house on Bennett one more time." she told him. "I'll use my imagination this time and we'll decide together."

Robert smiled. "Now that's much better."

"I don't know why you're complaining that I'm indecisive though." she said. "You're the one who bought two diamond rings because you couldn't decide on one."

"Are you saying you want to buy two houses?"

Holly laughed. "No." she replied. "One will do."

~Penthouse~

Holly was practically beaming with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Celia her good news. She and Robert had finally decided on a house. And more importantly Holly needed her friends help to decorate it. All four thousand square feet of it. She made her way upstairs and down the hallway to Celia's bedroom.

"Celia?" she called out, knocking lightly on the bedroom door. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." she replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Holly pushed the door open and made her way into the room. "Oh, it's just you've been coming home late a few times in the past three weeks or so..."

"I've been working." Celia interrupted said, emerging from the walk-in closet. "I've found a new muse."

"Oh yeah?" Holly asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What's his name?"

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, come one, Holly." she said. "I've been painting, that's all."

"Okay." she said. "If you say so."

"And I do." she took a seat beside her friend. "If I were seeing someone you would be the first person to know."

"And if you were just casually sleeping with someone..."

"Okay, okay." she held her hands up in defeat. "It was a one time thing, okay? I really have been painting and if you don't believe me you can come down to the studio and have a look for yourself."

"So all this productivity came from a one night stand?"

"I don't think the two our related."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" she asked. "Or rather who ii was?"

"I'd rather not."

"Celia!" she said. "I thought that you were done with Jimmy Lee Holt?"

"I am." she said, firmly. "I was not with Jimmy Lee." she told her. "I _promise_."

"It was Mac wasn't it?"

Celia was completely frozen and completely silent. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked when she finally spoke. "Did he tell you?"

"No." she replied. "Robert said that he saw Mac coming back to the club wearing the clothes from the night before. And this was right about the time that you came home.'

"Look, Holly, it was a one time thing." Celia told her friend. "It was nothing."

"If you say so." she breathed out. "If you've been so productive then we should go down to your studio." Holly suggested. "Robert and I are buying the house on Bennett Street and I would love to showcase your talents."

"You found a house?" she smiled. "That's so exciting!"

"Yeah." she replied. "Now let's go down and take a look at your artwork."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

It's Complicated

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly cautiously eyed the placement of Celia's painting from behind the sofa that was still wrapped in factory packaging. Over the past few weeks she and Robert had been making real progress putting things together in their new home. She was anxious to have things finished so that they could move in and more importantly, perfect. Yes perfection was an annoying side effect of her pregnancy.

"I don't know, Celia." she said. "Perhaps it would be better over on that wall."

"I thought you didn't like it over there." she said. "It was too small for such a large wall."

She eyed the painting. "Maybe we should put it on the wall as you go up the front staircase."

Celia looked at her friend, smiling, fighting the urge to scream. "There is a companion piece at the studio maybe we can hang them side by side in the parlor."

Holly seemed to be thinking it over. "Just move it a little to the left." she instructed. "I have two wing backed chairs and a table coming, perhaps it can hang over the table."

"Alright then." Celia said, leaning down and propping the painting up against the wall. "We'll just wait until the rest of the furniture arrives. How's the kitchen remodel coming?"

"Almost done." she smiled. "They're just working on the finishing touches."

"So other than the rest of the decor that's it?" she asked. "Everything is finished?"

"Yes." she replied. "Well except for the nursery, Robert doesn't want to decide on a theme until after we know the sex of the baby for sure."

"Is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." she told her. "Maybe tomorrow evening you and I can go shopping for baby things."

Celia smiled. "Sounds like fun." she said. "My treat."

"Thanks." Holly replied. "Someday I'll return the favor." Celia who was usually quick with a comeback was rather silent. Too silent for Holly. "What's the matter, Celia?"

"What?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Everything's fine."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"I'm just a little stressed out, that's all." she replied. "I have a big art show coming up in Manhattan. My nerves are a little out of whack, that's all."

"Hmm." Holly sighed.

"Hmm?" Celia repeated. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Celia." she replied. "You need to relax a little. I just feel like you're keeping something from me. You're my oldest and best friend in the entire world you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise."

"I know." she sighed. "I'm just no ready to admit it."

Holly took Celia's hand in hers and led her over to the plastic covered sofa. "This is about Mac isn't it?" she asked. "I know that you said that you didn't want to talk about it but it seems to be on your mind."

"Oh, you have no idea." she confessed in a long breath. "I fear that I've done something stupid, Holly. Something incredibly stupid."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it is." she said, trying to prepare herself to actually say the words. "I know this sounds completely foolish and really juvenile, but that night at the studio with Mac..." she couldn't bring herself to face it. She couldn't bring herself to say the actual words she wanted to say. "I haven't been taking my birth control because, well, really there was no point to take it. I wasn't involved with anyone and I wasn't expecting to be involved with anyone so I just stopped taking it. I mean it was such a hassle anyway trying to remember rather I took it or not..."

"Celia." Holly said, loudly. "Calm down. You're rambling."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Sorry." she apologized. "It's just that I'm anxious about my show in Manhattan and I realized yesterday that I'm late."

"You're late as in your period is late?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Celia." she started. "How late are we talking here?"

"A few days." she replied. "Maybe a week."

"Okay." she said, calmly. "That doesn't necessarily mean that you're pregnant." she tried to console her. "You said yourself that you've been stressed out lately. Stress can make you late."

"Yeah." Celia took a deep breathe. "And my period has never been really regular anyway."

"So just relax until we have all the facts."

"I'm trying." she said. "I really am, Holly. What about you?" she asked. "How did you know you were pregnant? Was it because you were late?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "That was a big clue."

"But you automatically assumed that you were pregnant." she said. "So you weren't using any form of contraceptive?"

"Um, no not always, but my situation is different than yours." Holly replied. "Are you saying that you had unprotected sex with a one night stand? Because that's not a smart move, Celia."

"I know." she said. "We had both been drinking and it just happened."

"That's no excuse." Holly said. "Would you like me to get you a pregnancy test?"

Celia looked up at Holly. "Please?"

"I think I actually have one back at the penthouse." she told her. "The kit I bought came with two tests and I only used one."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." she said. "Why don't we go now and you can take it.'

"Uh...I don't want to."

"Well." she started. "You should have thought about that before."

"I know, I know."

"Are you absolutely sure that you didn't use a condom?"

"I don't remember." Celia said. "But I don't think we did."

Celia was on the verge of tears. Everything had been going so well for her. After leaving Jimmy Lee she was finally able to take control of her life. She learnt that she could survive without the help of any man. She had grown up so much from the spoiled little brat she use to be. She dated but on her terms. She focused on her artwork. She focused on being a better person. Most importantly she had learnt responsibility. And now that was all crashing to the ground around her.

She looked at Holly, who had this inner and outer glow about her. A woman who wanted to be pregnant and was thoroughly enjoying it. Holly had gotten a second chance with Robert. The perfect house, the soon to be fenced in yard, and all the seemingly boring domestic things that went along with it. All the things that Celia never wanted. All the things that she could never picture herself doing. All the things that made Holly glow made Celia dark and depressed.

tbc...


End file.
